The measurement of resistivity or electrical conductivity of magnetoresistive samples such as a magnetic read sensor and magnetic storage element, including Tunneling Magnetoresistance (TMR) sensors or Giant-Magneto Resistance (GMR) sensors, used in magnetic data recording, magnetic sensors, and Magnetic Random Access memory (MRAM) devices, conventionally requires electrical contact. Contact produces undesirable wear and has associated inaccuracies and is therefore generally unreliable and not cost-efficient. Accordingly, improved methods of measuring resistivity or electrical conductivity are desired.